Night and Day, chapter one
by mazmck
Summary: Any other school day, strange boy, strange looks, strange everything. Oh and don't forget the dreams about him.


Night and Day

Merrie McKinnon

Chapter 1

I was standing in the canteen of my school, named forest high school.

It was stuck on the out skirts of a tiny town called Forest, which also lived up to its name because the place was covered in jungle, trees, bushes and earth. It was also almost always raining, with mist so thick you couldn't see where you were walking. But this suited me just fine, I loved the cold and wet weather, it helped clear my head. And that was a good thing because I thought way too much and hardly ever relaxed. But sometimes that's a good thing, right?

"Hey, Eliza are you with us?"

I looked up and sighed "You know I'd prefer to be called Liz if you don't mind, Rob"

He just rolled his eyes at me. Rob was a nice guy, short muscular build, cropped brown hair, tanned skin and honest green eyes but I didn't feel for him as he did for me.

My appearance was nothing to value, tall and thin, waved golden hair, but I loved my eyes they were pale grey, but had a certain depth to them, almost magical. And in them was the sparkle of my mother, who was now dead.

I quickly looked over towards the window to hide the tears that were coming. But instead of seeing out of the window, there for the first time (first time in that spot) was a guy sitting all alone. Looking completely in place even though I had never seen him before, in fact I think he was new to this school.

I eye locked with him and he smiled at me like I was the new kid and he was welcoming me to the school, not the other way around!

He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail, bright blue eyes that shone like mine did, pale skin and even though he was sitting down I could tell he was around the same size as me. Hey I was really good at judging distance and that type of stuff.

I stared at him in wonder. He stopped looking at me his eyes focusing just above from me then he beckoned I looked up there was no one standing over me so I guessed he meant me. As I stood up and walked over his smile faulted and turned into a frown of confusion.

I turned around again and saw that he had beckoned to another boy not me; I walked back to my seat and sat down embarrassed by what I had done.

Then he looked over at me again apology in his eyes, he got up and walked to where I was sitting waving to the guy that he'd be with him in a second.

"Sorry about that my name is Zen" he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Liz" I said as I took his hand and shook it. "So, you new to this school? Because I've never seen you before"

"Yes I'm new' then he gave me a smile and that would melt your heart, but mine stayed solid.

"B.…but you look so comfortable in this school" I stuttered then blushed.

"Well it's better than being self-consensus and nervous. So we friends?" He asked nervously shifting his weight to one side.

"If you want to be, but you don't have to be formal and ask to be friends" then I rolled my eyes and said "I better go because lunch is nearly over and I have to get my books for next class"

"What's your next class?

"Um….home economics" I said while digging in my bag to check my time table. "What about you?

"English. Can we catch up after school ends?" He said doing the same as me.

"Sure if you want"

In home echo we were making stir-fry. It was so boring, I was glad when it was over the smell of the meat other people were cooking made me feel sick. I was a vegetarian.

Zen and I walked together to the bus stop.

"What bus do you catch in the mornings? I asked.

"I catch the 625, you?

"Yeah same" I almost squealed then I turned around as not to show him that I had turned a great shade of scarlet.

Zen waved me goodbye when I got off the bus and I trudged up the steepening hill towards my house.

My dad had been baking I could tell, the smell of cinnamon was wofting from the direction of my house. It smelled so good I sprinted the rest of the way home.

That night I wrote in my journal about Zen.

I woke panting. My alarm had woken me. I turned it off.

My dream had been so real I quickly wrote it in my journal so I wouldn't forget when I wanted to remember.

Dear journal last night I dreamt about Zen but he was some type of flying animal with huge wings the size of a car, they were like leather and beautifully colored, almost like paint flicked with a toothbrush. They glowed in the dark but in daylight they shone! How can this be?

He tried to attack me but I was stronger than he was or what you could say is that I was his antidote to anger like I was made to stop him from being the monster that he really was it was so confusing. I NEED an answer….


End file.
